shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Carabe197/Maniac Chama
Hello everyone. Since starting the other comic, I wanted to do an actual Interactiveweb comic. I can only hope that people take part in this. mj room.png|This is Marcus Junior or MJ for short. His curently standing in his user page, having just logged in. The "Room" contains wardrobe, guitar, a bed, chair, desk with tower pc, cabinet and various machinery. Next to bed.png|MJ > Inspect Under Bed. Mjbed.png|Beds underside seemed to have several eldritch abominations, if the tentacle and eyeballs are clear enough sign of it. MJ decides to not go further with his exploration, some things are better left to be mysteries. Besides, his not sure if their hungry for human flesh. Mj room2.png|MJ > Carefully dismantle the sacred guitar. Then sell every piece individually to the scrap yard and proclaim to never love music again. Mjguitar.png|Where did that come? MJ’s not going to do that for following reasons 1. Dismantling the guitar is too much effort for little income and besides, it would be easier to just sell whole guitar instead of taking it to part, 2. There isn’t any place to sell the pieces, and if MJ were to sell them, he wouldn’t sell them to scrap yard and last part in of itself is just too absurd to consider. Mj room2.png|MJ > Inspect (and maybe poke) wierd blue tank thingy. Waterthing.png|This is MJ’s unnecessarily convoluted water dispenser: Cone on top is similar to garden hose; it has 40cm rubber hose, which retract inside the dispenser. Hose is used to poor water. Two other hoses attached to the bottom of the dispenser add water to the tank, keeping it always full. Why it was designed to be like this is beyond MJ’s understanding, especially since he send an order for a lava lamp. Mjchair.png|MJ > Goes to the computer and turns it on. After opening a browser, he goes to google to look up how to exterminate the eldritch abominations under his bed. Mjgoogle.png|None of the sites seemed to have any useful information about the subject. Most of them seeme to be about D&D type of things. Mj room2.png|MJ > Jumps out of the window to escape his room and maybe one day find happiness in his life. Mj room.png|Do you see any windows? No? That’s because this room has no windows. And besides, jumping out of one wouldn’t be good idea in the first place, considering the place. Mj room2.png|MJ > Inspects the machine in the upper-left corner of the room and tinkers with it. Mjomnispective.png|This is MJ’s omnispective Machine. In layman’s terms, this is all-seeing machine, which literally can see every part of the wiki. It’s even capable of showing other peoples rooms (of course only those users, who have given him the permission to look, otherwise it would be indecent). Only place it can’t show is bathroom, for obvious reasons.On top of this, it includes speaker that can transmit sound of the room machine is directed. For example, let’s switch it to 13ths room. Mjomnispective13th.png|Curses, 13ths room always shows static screen. MJ has tried to get that fixed, but it always just shows ripples of black and white. Case you were wandering, noise from the speaker is the basic static noise. OK, let’s try Wyvern. Mm room.png|Wyvern seems to be doing fine. His “room” is more tropical based. Instead of bed like MJ, Wyvern sleeps in hammock, which is tied in two palm trees. One of the trees has TV screen and Nintendo 64 attached to it. Instead of normal wardrobe he has hollowed out tree acting as wardrobe and two tables, on next to door has pizza box and three Poké Balls. Other table has couple of cups and bottle of some kind of liquid. There are dozens of vines around the ceiling, one of which has calendar attached to it. MJ wonders if room even has tropical temperature. Mj room2.png|MJ > Admire the sacred guitar for 5 days straight and then use it to summon cthulhu. MJguitaradmire.png|MJ does like watching this guitar. It's truly intriguing how fast 5 days goes by when your doing something you enjoy... Mjplaying.png|But age of guitar admiration is over now, its time to summon The Lord of Darkness by Lovecraftian origin, via some good tunes. Mjquestion.png|Unfortunately MJ doesn't know what kind of song would soothe The Dark Lord. Mj room.png|MJ > Arm wrestle the alien under his bed; loser has to do FMF's bidding. Mjbed.png|To remind you, MJ does not want to approach his “roommate” without something sharp and pointy. If he had some kind of tool, he might want to try.Then again, in order to arm wrestler, one has to have an arm. This, thing has (at least) one tentacle. MJ wonders what its name is. Do you want to suggest a momentary name for cephalopod marine mollusk boogeyman by Lovecraftian origin? Mj room.png|MJ > Get ye flask. Mjflask.png|Here it is, MJ's Ye brand flask. His trusted companion that has herlped him through all the hardship of life. Mj room3.png|MJ > Use the mighty Galvacaster as protection while arm wrestling "Squidward Orion Nyarlocraft," or "Son" for short. Mj2.png|Unfortunately, MJ cannot complete this task. You see, he doesn’t have his Galvacaster. Mj3.png|It was stolen from him by one red nosed nuisance during his previous visit. MJ has tried multiple times to get it back, to no avail. Mj4.png|Just thinking about the thief makes MJ lose his mind. It’s going to be blood bath when he gets his guitar back. Mjbed.png|Now MJ has nickname for the tentacle terror under his bed: Squidward Orion Nyarlocraft, or more simply, SON. Mjknife.png|MJ > Bring a knife to arm wrestle the alien. Mjknife2.png|MJ: TO VICTORY!!! Mjknife3.png|MJ: Bullseye. Mjtentacle.png|Now, as SON is distracted MJ can cease the victory. Mjwrestle.png|And the winner is: Marcus Junior. Mj room2.png|MJ > Try to send the subdued SON after the clown that stole the galvacaster. Mjhiss.png|MJ tries to console SON but it hisses at him. It might be pissed off from getting knife though one of its tentacles. Or it’s pissed because now it has to vow servitude to other being higher in the food chain. Either way, it will be long time before this boogieman leaves bed. Mjchair.png|MJ > MJ decides to go onto his computer and log on to the ship of fools! Only to see the Maniac Chama blog is going really well and popular and decides to comment his own idea of what MJ should do in the blog. Mjloop.png|Rather disorienting, don't you think? If you look this kind of thing too long, you'll go blind. Mj room.png|MJ > MJ is hungry after arm-wrestling the Galvacaster. He decides to get something to eat. CoridorMJ.png|MJ is now outside his userpage, having entered in the corridor that consist of all of the usepages. CoridorMJ2.png|Now then, while MJ is going to find something to eat, let's switch to another user. But to who? User blog:Carabe197/Next User Is... 13throom3.png|So, to 13th and dagnabbit!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's still just static, even to me. How is this even possible? My author-glass can view every place with 3 person perspective, no matter where it’s happening, as long as it’s part of the comic. This must be 13ths handiwork, but how is he preventing author-glasses power from working on his userpage? Is he even deliberately jamming my machine, or is this part of his powers? How would he be able to do this? Maybe, he has his own omnispective machine and has attached it with cloaking device, making it be able to shield his userpage from other users “prying eyes”. Either way, he is well aware of others watching his “room”. His playing this smart, no one knows what will happen in his room without him letting them. It’s going to take me while to make it so that I can view his userpage. So… for mean time, let’s take a look at someone else someone else. Mm room.png|Well, we are back with Wyvern 0m3g4, or just "Wyvern". He hasn't done anything new it seems. Now, without further ado, let us start. MMball.png|Wyvern > Wyvern takes one of the Poké Ball s and releases the Pokémon inside. MMball1.png| Poké Ball, Go!!! MMball2.png|It's Pikachu. Wyvern named it Nimbus. MMgame.png|Wyvern > Play a few video games with Nimbus, the Pikachu. MMmagikarp.png|Wyvern > A wild Magikarp appears. It used Splash. It distracts Wg4, giving Pikachu a chance to beat him into Super Smash Bros. MMmagikarp2.png|That shouldn't be physically possible. Wyvern is too stunned to agree. Nimbus is indifferent about this. MMgame2.png MMball2.png|Wyvern > Wyvern decides to have a Pokémon battle with Magikarp, and maybe catch it so he can get a Gyarados in the future. MMmagikarp3.png|Unfortunately for your trainer, the miserable excuse for fish dived in the floor like it did to the wall. Thats still not possible, by the way. Catching this thing will be a hassle. Mmwardrobe.png|Wyvern > borrow a fishing rod and some bait from somewhere and try to catch the magikarp that way. Mmfishingrod.png|From his wardrobe, Wyvern acquires"The Short Rod". MMfishing.png|Time to catch some fish, Misty style. It might take hours, even days before fist small nibble, but it's all worth it with bright future of after evolution masacre. MMfishing2.png|Wyvern > The magikarp evolves into a gyarados and became aggressive towards Wyvern. It wants to fight Wyvern for dominance over the territory of Wg4's room and to establish itself as the king of the territory. Mmslender.png|Wyvern > Has his eldritch minion, Slender Man, help him fish for Magikarp. MMgyaradosslender.jpg|Gyarados is immobilized by Slenderman's tentacles iron grip. Wyvern has to admit, sometimes it really helps to have eldritch abomination at your beck and call. Especially when handling angry sea serpents with laser breath. Now, only thing to do is the finnishing move. MMball.png|Wyvern > Wyvern tries to throw a pokeball and capture the pokemon, but before he can Slender Man pulls Gyarados with its tentacles and consumes it violently with shadows. Wyvern realizes you can't really trust an Eldritch minion. Mmwardrobegyarados.png|Only thing Wyvern can hear is the sound of Slender man munching away the Gyarados. Wyvern thinks of giving him stern talking, at least. MMflip.png|Wyvern > Does a flip. MMCalender.png| Wyvern > Looks at the calender. Some of Wyv's planned events are...unusual. Mm room.png| Wyvern > Checks the room for monkeys. Mm room2.png|It would seem that the monkey was hiding in one of the palm trees. Hmm. What was its name again? Oh yes, Jane. Mm room3.png|Suddenly, Wyverns cabinet starts to make racket, several curses in different languages, and what Wyvern can only presume are profanities, come from the mounted handle box. Even though it isn’t Mirror Day yet, Wyvern thinks whenever or not he should open the cabinet. Schedule is important to keep, but if the noise maker keeps it up, he wouldn’t have any other choice but to answer. Racket Man could easily ruin a day that started out good and he most likely would enjoy of it on Wyverns expense. MMmirror.png|Wyvern decides to open the cabinet and see what’s going on behind it. MMmirror2.png|Cabinet doesn’t have shelves or anything else, except mirror. Mirror shows Wyverns reflection, but it has evil sharp toothed grin, red eyes and red clothing. In actuality, it wyverns evil self, trapped inside his reflection. This makes combing hair difficult for Wyvern as Evil Wyvern doesn’t follow his movements. MMmirror.png|Wyvern > Wyvern decides to order pizza since he was hungry from all of the excitement happening. MMphone.png|Wyvern calls to the pizzeria, his pizza should arive in 15 minutes. It will feel like forever. MMmirrorevil.png|W: Good day, me. How are you? I hope in good health. EW: Is that a wise move, closing in on me that is? I could rush you very easily if you get any closer, Wyvern. W: Can’t you talk about something besides killing? Our weekly conversations turn out stilted every time. EW: Not my fault, I’m the bad side; I don’t have rational thoughts beyond macabre manslaughter and endearing executions. I’m two dimensional bomb of violence, that is all. W: I still believe that you could do other things, you’re my “evil side”, but that can’t be just need for blood. EW: Like what, watering flowers? My wavelength is completely bad; I couldn’t amuse myself in any other way than committing murder or vandalization. Which one do you prefer, destruction of ship, or death of a crew? Now, give me some more space and Ill bust out here and slice your through open. MMmirrorevilkatana.png|W: We both know that you can’t escape from that mirror. It’s far too small. You can only poke your sword out, not swing it around. And besides, even if there was bigger mirror, you would need me to stand in front of it. I’m your key out of the Mirror World and you can bet I won’t lend you an exit. EW: One of these days, you will slip up and reflect yourself on full body mirror. With that instant, I’ll be free and you can bet I will pop up for visit, Wyvern. MMmirror2.png|W: Is that wise? What if killing me kills you as well? EW: Like other people, I want to die doing something I love, Wyvern. To make, you break, as some would say. W: It doesn’t seem that you’re completely modest. You go down explaining your motives and say you don’t think anything else than disorder, death and destruction, yet if that was so, you wouldn’t need to explain anything, as it would be waste of time to you. I’m not sure if that hypocrisy or self image problem. EW: … W: I hit the nail on a head, didn’t I? Silence is sing of agreement. EW: Shut up, Wyvern. W: Insulting, your answer to denying others from being right. Mm room2.png|Wyvern > Someone knocks on Wg4's door. It's the pizza delivery man that's actually FoolishMortalFOOL in disguise. MMPizzaman.png|Wyvern: Oh, hello Lucas. It’s your shift now? Lucas: Hello to you too Wyvern and indeed it is. Here's your pizza, the usual, correct? Wyvern: Yes, come in, let’s catch up a bit. Mm room4.png|Lucas: Your place is as interesting as always, do you have hard time with taking care of the trees? Wyvern: Not really, it’s something I can amuse myself when I need more quiet moments. Lucas: Well, I’m going to go now, more work to do. Wyvern: Ok, have a nice day Lucas. Lucashat.png|Lucas: Oh, before I forget, I had something to talk about with you, but before that, do you want to see something cool? Wyvern: Why not, I’m always up to… Change.png|Wyvern: Wait, don’t tell me… FMFhat.png|Wyvern: FMF!?!?!!? FMF: Hello again, Wyv, did you like the little act I put up for you? Wyvern: Why were you Lucas? FMF: One second Wyv, I’ll put something more comfortable on first before you start the twenty questions. FMFhatchange.png|FMF: There, you can continue. Wyvern: Once again, why were you impersonating Lucas? FMF: I heard him say he was delivering you a pizza, and I was going to come here, so I took him out of the way and came here. Wyvern: What did you do to him? FMF: I pushed him though one of 13ths random portals. Wyvern: Where did it lead to? FMF: Don’t know, it closed little after I was done. FMFAppears.png|Wyvern: Why did you feel need to push Lucas in a portal? FMF: Because I felt like it. Wyvern: That’s no excuse for that, he could be anywhere, he could be seriously hurt or dead. FMF: Well, my original idea was to eat him, so, there’s that. Wyvern: Argh, I will talk with 13th about this later. What did you want to discuss with me? FMFshadow.png|Wyvern > FoolishMortalFOOL demands a smoothie from Wyvern. If Wyvern does not comply with his request, he will turn Wg4's room into a fun house full of mirrors where his evil self can be everywhere at once. FMFshadow2.png|FMF: Smoothie. Wyvern: Come again? FMF: I want smoothie, give me one. Wyvern: You did all this just you could get a smoothie? Couldn’t you just buy yourself one? FMFshadow3.png|FMF: Not in a mood, give me smoothie Wyv. Wyvern: What are you… FMFevil.png|FMF: You better pray to a god that its strawberry. FMFmirror.png|If you don’t, I’m going to tile your walls with mirrors. Oh, I know about you and mirrors. No worries, their going to be the right size. FMFmirror2.png|Like so!!! FMFAppears.png| Wyvern > Wyvern refuses so FIF starts eating all of wyverns pizza slowly. Wyv's pizza attempts to fight back. FMFpizza.png FMFvs pizza.png|FMF: Well, this ain’t my first time eating something alive. I’m predator that always welcomes a challenge. MMruning hall.png|Wyvern > Wyvern runs away but trips and lands directly in his blender. MMportal.png|Unfortunately for our little hero, he can’t run far from his user page, as his couth in one of aforementioned 13ths portals, which can appear anywhere any when and lead to location only know to their creator. MMdrop.png|Drop is sudden as the pain cost by it. Wyvern knows he has no intention to sit down for few days. MMblender.png|Wyvern scans his surrounding and isn’t that keen on what he sees. His inside gigantic blender, right next to the big par or blender blades. Worst is yet to come, as Wyvern sees figure approaching him. MMblender2.png|FMF: You left so suddenly Wyv, you didn’t hear me. I changed my mind, I don’t want strawberry smoothie. You see, instead, I want Wyvern flavored. MMPunch.png|Wyvern > Punch the blender to pieces in a spectacular display of force. MMblender.png|Punch is not very effective, as blender is still in one piece. Wyvern looks at FMF, but his gone. Now there’s some other figure approaching, this time it isn’t giant size, but more to same size as our prisoner. New person becomes more visible and OH GOD NO!!!!!!!IT’S HIM!!!!!!!IT’S… MMclose.png|Wovenheimer!!!!!!!!WHY OUT OF ALL CREATURES IT HAS TO BE WOVENHEIMER!!!!!!!!!!!Luckily though Wyvern has the glass protecting him. If he couldn’t break though it, neither can his Lag Demon. Wulfreap.png|OK, HIS DEAD!!! MMcloser.png|Wovenheimer:' Usurper, usurper, usurper, usurper,usurper, usurper, usurper, usurper,usurper, usurper, usurper, usurper,usurper, usurper, usurper, usurper,usurper, usurper, usurper, usurper,usurper, usurper, usurper, usurper,usurper…' MMclosest.png|Wovenheimer: USUPER, USUPER, USUPER, USUPER, USUPER, USUPER, USUPER, USUPER, USUPER, USUPER, USUPER, USUPER, USUPER, USUPER, USUPER, USUPER, USUPER, USUPER, USUPER, USUPER, USUPER, USUPER, USUPER, USUPER… MM5.png|What? Wyvern wakes up and realizes that it was a dream. But why was he sleeping? FMFpizzahit.png| Wyvern > Fif slaps wyvern with his pizza. FMFpizzahitbanjo.png|Wyvern > It's banjo, and banjo beats the ever loving crap out of wyvern while slapping him with pizza. MM5.png|Christ, another dream. Some Inception reject shinanigens it seems. Where is this then? Twilightzone.png|Rod Serling: Welcom all...to Twiligh Zone. Wyvern: Nope, nope nope, not thaying here. MM5.png|Wyvern is now finaly completly aweken. No more that multi-levelö dreaming nonsense. Mm room5.png|It seems that Wyvern made it to the dreamland after FMF brought the pizza, seeing that there is fresh pizza box on the floor and Wyvern doesn't remember eating that pizza.Which leads to the fact that FMF is propably waiting his strawberry smoothie. Button.png|13th > Random 13th portal appears and drops an iron helmet on Wovenheimer. Buttonpush.png|13th: Yes, "random". Realm of lag.png|In the realm of the Lag Demons, there isn’t much of anything; it’s mostly made out of barren deserts. Now it’s night time, so everything looks much more bleaker. Wovenheimer is just having little walk around, just to stretch his legs out a bit. After all, nightmares are hard work. Helmet.png|Suddenly, "random" portal opens up and helmet drops on Lag Demons head. It doesn't even face the creepy gray skin elf.But we have tormented Wyvern long enough, so lets switch next use in the line. User blog:Carabe197/Next User Is... Crowsnest.png|This is Jakyou, his curently not in his userpage. Instead, his in the crows nest. As 13th is still untrackable, we have to pick second option. Crowsnestlookout.png| Jakyou > Jak uses his binoculars to look out for any beautiful women. Shiptornado.png|Jakyou > A hurricane hits and Jak is flown out into the ocean. Shiptornadopass.png|Sigh, tornado has passed the ship. Nothing got broke by it nor was anything lost, as there wasn’t anything that wasn’t nailed down in deck. Crisis averted. Crowsnest2.png|Wait a minute, crow’s-nest is empty. Where did Jakyou go? Middleof sea.png|Oh, here he is, about couple hundred meters away from ship. He should be able to swim back to it with ease. Middleof seaclaw.png|No harm, no fowl. Right? Clawjack.png|Jakyou > Jak while trying to swim to safety gets carried of by a flying wyvern 0m3g4 and dropped into a village of hungry orcs. Clawjackdrop.png|Wyvern seemingly grabbed Jakyou because he thought him to be fish, now that the mistake was discovered, lizard bird decides to drop off the unnecessary baggage. Unfortunately for Jakyou, wyvern didn’t see any reason to be closer to the ground, making this drop rather painful. Jacklanding.png|Jakyous landing wasent pleasent one but his still alive and kicking, although he need liuttle lay down before he can find his way back to the ship. Land that he was dropped is filled with green pools of goo and litle to no plantation. Jacklandscape.png|Oh great, seemingly this little piece of land is inhabited. And with race of a trolls no less. If Jakyou isn’t going to be hunted for supper meal, he will be most likely sacrificed to some weird troll god. Trollf.png|Jakyou > One of the female orcs prevents the village from eating Jakyou as it realizes that Jak is the prophesied king of orcs that will bring prosperity to their village. As a king is not without a queen, one of the female orcs will have an arranged marriage with Jak. Jackcloser.png|Jakyou >Jak marries the orc and commands the village to build him another boat, one that looks like a banana split. Jackclosest.png Trollfdeath.png|Jakyou: No!!! Jackcrown.png Jackcrowning.png Jackcrowned.png Jackcrowned2.png Jackcrowned3.png Category:Blog posts